


[Podfic] Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc

by araline



Series: Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addams Family levels of violence and mutilation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, John is an Addams, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, and arsenic, but nobody/nothing feels any pain, well ... almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc. It's the family motto." "What does it mean?" "We gladly feast on those who would subdue us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198422) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/97p71fzrpcs5y3s/Sic_Gorgiamus_Allos_Subjectatos_Nunc.mp3) (34 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bv769tvrz6k0ue7/Sic_Gorgiamus_Allos_Subjectatos_Nunc.m4b) (24MB) 

Length: 41:50

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc - Complete Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400179) by [araline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline)




End file.
